


At the end of the week

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Falling In Love and Other Places [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, a brief break in the crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard on our Grimm and his Captain. They get down time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the week

It’s cold outside, but neither of them care about that, it’s the first weekend they’ve managed to get together, alone, with no work to intrude since they married three months ago.

They’re both really tired, it’s not about the sex, it’s about the being together, they’ve turned their cells off, and unless it’s a real emergency, neither of them plan on moving very far from the general vicinity of their bed.

Nick just enjoys the feeling of having Sean in his arms, having his husband’s long muscular arms wrapped around his body. Sean’s lazily exploring his beloved’s mouth. Tender, tender kisses. Nick’s eyes are shut as his hands gently map out his much larger husband’s gorgeous body.

It’s really not going to go anywhere tonight, but this is all about the love they share. They’re both more than half asleep, Sean’s kisses begin to peter out as he can’t resist the pull of his own bone-deep exhaustion. It’s been a very hard week for Captain Sean Renard, both in his job, and as the wesen Prince of Portland.

Nick’s a little more awake, and the joy of holding his Sean close while his husband sleeps is too good to pass up. He rolls a little, onto his back, his husband rolls with him so Nick ends up more than half covered by Sean’s larger body. He relishes the feeling of his husband’s warm weight pressing him into the mattress, Nick’s strong, but Sean is always concerned about being too heavy, so Nick gets to have these little moments fairly rarely, it’s usually the other way round. He slides a hand gently around his husband’s neck, making sure not to wake him.

“I love you.” He whispers as he ghosts a kiss over Sean’s temple, it makes his sleeping lover nudge a little closer as Nick knew it would.

Nick settles with a happy sigh and closes his eyes, Sean’s his everything, he falls asleep between one breath and the next, with his Prince held close to his heart.


End file.
